


Playing with Fire

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: “You're mine,” Arin murmured into Dan's ear. “I'm going to do whatever I want with you and there's nothing you can do about it.”Dan let out a shuddering breath. “Yes,” he moaned. “Yours.”
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nernball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nernball/gifts).



With the quiet, passive power that only Brian could command, he managed to arrange a private meeting with Arin in the Grump space, after hours, when the office would be empty. Arin, of course, had a busy schedule and didn't want to linger. But Brian did too, and it wasn't like him to delay going home to his own family. 

Arin was powerfully curious about what could possibly be so important that it required complete privacy. Brian merely absorbed Arin's questions, not ignoring them entirely but not giving anything away, not even a hint. By the time the last of their production crew had left, Arin was still completely clueless as he made his way to his office where Brian said he'd be waiting.

He found Brian lounging on the sofa, relaxed and oddly elegant with his neat collared button down. Arin sat across from him in his office chair, intrigued by the hint of a smile playing along Brian's mouth.

“I was going to ask you over for lunch, while my family was out at the park,” Brian told him, “but I was told that you already had plans.”

“I went out with Suzy,” Arin explained. “I'll take you up on that some time, though.” He liked Brian's company.

“You're always welcome, Arin. Perhaps we could have dinner sometime in the future. But today I wanted to talk to you about Dan.”

Arin was thrown. “Why, what did he do?”

“Plenty that you don't know about,” Brian said, with dry amusement, “but recently, he brought up a few very interesting ideas.”

“Is this about work?” Arin had no fucking idea what was going on. 

“I don't want to play coy with you, Arin, so I'll be as direct as possible. Dan has confessed to me that he wants a particularly intense experience that involves you. Both of us, rather. I needed to speak with you about it first and I would prefer to do it in person.”

Despite everything, Arin felt his face growing warm. He was no stranger to the power dynamic that Dan liked. Arin was grateful for Brian's guidance along the way. At first Arin had been so afraid to be rough with Dan in bed, reluctant to treat him the way Brian did, spanking him and talking down to him, threatening punishment, holding Dan's wrists behind his back as Arin fucked him over his desk. But he'd grown accustomed to it after witnessing firsthand just how much Dan enjoyed it with Brian. “I think we've already done some pretty intense shit. And, uh, I'm probably down with whatever he wants.”

Brian acknowledged this with a short nod. “We have,” he affirmed. “And yet he continues to explore the part of himself that enjoys sadistic treatment. The general idea isn't at all novel, yet there are certainly some aspects of it that involve prior discussion. I need to know your hard limits before we put any of this into action.”

Arin scratched his head. “I'd do just about anything for Dan,” he said honestly. “As long as, you know, it doesn't hurt him.”

Brian leaned forward, his face as serious as Arin had ever seen it. When he spoke, his voice was soft, but each word sounded as loud as a thunderclap. “What if he wanted you to?”

Arin opened his mouth to say no. Dan in pain – he couldn't be a part of that, he couldn't hurt his Dan. But before he could speak, a little bubble of a memory floated across his mind, and he heard Dan's whimper as Arin's hand came down on his ass, a little too low, catching him on the sensitive thigh. The rush of heat Arin had felt at the time had nearly made him dizzy. Spanking was safe enough, and Arin was more than okay with it. If Dan made any noise, it was a moan, conveying his pleasure. But his pained whimper was different – it _hurt_ him, and the noise was genuine. When Arin had decided that Dan had had enough, he'd turned him over in his lap, and Dan had been blinking back tears. Arin remembered the sickening jolt he'd felt at the sight, but Dan's cock was still hard and red, twitching desperately against his heaving flat stomach. 

“ _Please,_ ” he'd said, a tear falling from his eyelashes and streaking down his cheek. “Ar', please, give me more.”

Arin's shock had faded, and something else had taken over. And as he fucked Dan into the mattress, he remembered that whimper and the way Dan's eyes shone as they gazed up at him through his tears.

Arin closed his mouth, blinked a few times, and ran a hand through his hair. Brian was watching calmly, waiting for his response. He had to say something. What came out was, “Oh fuck.”

Brian laughed, but Arin knew him well enough to know it wasn't mocking. “Take your time,” he said. “I apologize for springing the concept on you like this, but I didn't know how else to broach the subject.”

“It's fine,” Arin said. “Just – I can't lie, I'm pretty curious to know more. It's not like we've never...kinda toed the line with pain. Spanking is technically hurting him too, but it seems so safe. I've never thought about it as...pain play, or whatever the fuck. With us it's always – ”

“An expression of authority. More about the humiliation than the hurt. Almost playful.”

Arin thought again about the mark he'd left on Dan's thigh, the way he'd yelped when Arin pressed his fingers into it. “Mostly, yeah. So what he wants – it's a lot more than that, yeah?”

Brian nodded. 

“But not to the point of like, permanently fucking him up.” Arin knew, but he had to make sure anyway.

“Of course not,” Brian answered, and didn't make Arin feel stupid for asking. 

Arin took a breath. “Good,” he said. “I...I can't fuckin' lie, Brian, I've – thought about it too. Like fuck, the way he sounds – the way he gets off on being overpowered and manhandled...”

Brian's smile was fond. “It's intoxicating, isn't it?”

“Fuck yeah.” The ridiculousness of this conversation almost made Arin want to laugh. He knew his face was red. He felt hot and flushed all over. 

Brian took a sip from his water bottle and leaned back into his seat again. “I'm going to outline the fantasy he described,” he said. “In detail. He asked me to, or else I would have insisted he be here too.”

Arin trusted Brian. He nodded. “Tell me,” he said, thinking about Dan naked and helpless, Dan bound and blindfolded, Dan loving it all so much that he fantasized about it when Arin wasn't there – that he wanted even more, and trusted Arin just as much as he trusted Brian. The weight of that trust mingled with the thrill of power and pure lust. As Brian had helped Dan tap into his darkest desires, so too did Dan help Arin connect with something he hadn't known was in him.

Brian told him everything.

**

The next time Arin saw Dan, the tension crackled between them. Arin knew, and Dan knew that he knew, and when their eyes met at work Dan grew so flustered that he nearly knocked his mug of coffee off his desk. 

Arin just smirked and brushed his fingers through Dan's hair as he passed, a casual enough gesture for the workplace, but possessive all the same.

Arin didn't think of himself as a patient person. And while he could see the appeal of making Dan wait, to torment him as Brian would, it was like a double-edged sword. If Arin thought about it too much he'd be excusing himself at work to go jack off in the bathroom, or be tempted to drag Dan into his office and pray that they could be quiet. Teasing and patience were Brian's game, and Arin thought he was welcome to it. Now that Arin knew what was coming, he wanted it as soon as possible.

It didn't take long for Arin and Brian to coordinate their schedules and find a night off together. Dan seemed flexible and didn't object to their coming over whenever they could. Maybe he just liked Arin and Brian making all the decisions for him. Or maybe, probably, he was even more eager than Arin was. Dan wasn't exactly known for his patience either.

Arin got to Dan's house first. He had a spare key, just like Brian, but he texted Dan as he parked anyway. Dan came to the door just as Arin was climbing his porch stairs, wearing an old tour shirt, a messy ponytail, and a wide-eyed look. “Hi,” he said, almost shyly.

Seeing Dan with his hair up made Arin's cock stir. It wasn't just that he liked the look of it, although he did like the way he could see more of Dan's face with his hair out of the way, which was nice. It was that he knew Dan didn't particularly like doing anything with his hair, but that Brian always made him tie it up so that he could get a good view when Dan was on his knees with his cock in his mouth. Dan had done it already, knowing damn well what they would want from him, and something about that got Arin so hot that he didn't bother returning the greeting. He put his hands on Dan's hips and pushed him away from the door, blindly shoving it closed and locking it behind him before pinning Dan against the wall and kissing his stupidly sensual mouth.

Dan eagerly opened up for him, letting Arin take the lead. Arin kissed him breathless and when he pulled back to breathe Dan said, “Brian said he'd be - ”

“Brian has a fucking key,” Arin rumbled, and picked Dan up off the ground. Dan laughed and clung to Arin's shoulders as he was carried to his own couch where Arin dumped him unceremoniously onto the middle cushion.

“Jeeze, what's gotten into you?” Dan looked up at him with an impish little grin, but Arin thought he could see the nerves behind the smile. “Missed me, huh?”

Seeing that Dan was nervous too made Arin feel better. “What's gotten into _me_?” he repeated incredulously. “What, you're still gonna try to pull the innocent act after the shit you told Brian you wanted us to do to you?”

Dan flushed a deep, dark red. “I'm not pulling an act.”

Arin snorted. “Right,” he said. “You can't lie for shit, you know.” He sat to Dan's left and pulled Dan into his lap. Dan straddled him willingly, pushing himself forward, getting his butt in just the right place to get Arin's dick pressed between his cheeks.

“Mmmh,” Dan sighed, wiggling a bit. He leaned in for a kiss and rocked his hips forward for the friction against his own cock. 

“You're a fucking slut,” Arin told him, and he got the tone just right – condescendingly affectionate, like how Brian spoke to him. Dan's smile faded and his eyes went dark, heavy-lidded, looking like sin itself.

_Be in control and take what you want,_ Brian had told him. _Don't think, just use him._

Arin considered. With his hair up off his neck, Dan's neck was bare, and it looked fucking good. Arin's hand slid up to grab Dan's ponytail and he tugged, forcing Dan to tilt his chin up. Arin leaned in and ran his mouth along his pale throat, tasting the faint salt of his skin, breathing in Dan's scent. Arin felt Dan's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed back a groan. He liked Dan's hum of pleasure, but his mind was so fucking full of all the things Brian had told him, and Arin didn't want soft, pretty noises. He pulled Dan's hair harder and bit down suddenly at Dan's pulse point, and Dan's hum turned to a strangled yelp.

“Arin,” he gasped out, but Arin didn't let go. He let himself bite harder, testing the waters, pushing well past the point of comfort. Dan's thighs flexed and he pulled against Arin's grip on his hair. “Arin!”

Arin held on tighter. He released his teeth and ran his tongue over the indents he'd made in Dan's skin. Dan shuddered, relaxing a fraction of an inch, and Arin bit him again under the strong line of Dan's jaw. Dan cried out again, louder this time, and when Arin didn't let go he keened and tried to pull away.

“Where do you think you're going?” Arin pulled back to growl in Dan's ear. 

“It _hurts,_ ” Dan complained, but it was hard to take him seriously when he was still moving his hips in Arin's lap.

“I don't care if it hurts.” Arin grabbed him by the chin and made Dan look at him. “It'll hurt more if you fight me.”

Dan shuddered again. He held Arin's gaze, the sparks crackling between them, Dan's pupils blown wide – and in that look Arin read everything he needed to know. 

“Or is that what you want?” Arin said softly, trying to sound calm and controlled like Brian did, even though his heart was beating against his ribcage loud enough that he was sure Dan could hear.

Dan put his hands on Arin's arm and tried to break his hold. Arin flexed, and Dan's fingers squeezed at the bulging muscles. Arin could easily overpower him and they both knew it. They both knew it, and Dan fucking liked it, Arin knew that too. He laughed and pulled Dan toward him.

Arin latched onto the other side of Dan's throat, sucking a brutal bruise just above his collarbone. Dan groaned but didn't struggle. Arin could feel Dan's muscles relaxing, the tension going out of him even though the pain continued. Not that a few hard love bites and a hickey were all that painful. Arin was just warming up, getting acclimated to the new territory. Until Brian arrived, Arin didn't want to take things too far too quickly.

“You're mine,” Arin murmured into Dan's ear. “I'm going to do whatever I want with you and there's nothing you can do about it.”

Dan let out a shuddering breath. “Yes,” he moaned. “Yours.”

Arin shoved Dan to arms' length and grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it up and over his head. Amidst all the pale, unblemished skin, the bite marks stood out even more prominently. Dan's arms started to break out into goosebumps and his nipples were hardening into pretty little pink buds. Arin let his hands explore Dan's chest, swiping his thumbs across Dan's nipples. Like always, that made Dan moan. 

“Mmm,” Dan sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as Arin rubbed gentle little circles around the stiff nubs. His breath hitched as Arin's touch grew more rough, until finally his eyes snapped open when Arin _pinched_. “Ow, fuck!”

“I love how sensitive your nipples are.” Arin pinched harder, then let go and rubbed them with the pads of his fingers. Dan relaxed for half a second before Arin pinched them again more firmly.

Dan groaned. “Not so hard, Arin, please.”

“You don't get to tell me what to do.” Arin didn't let go. Dan sucked air through his teeth and tried to bear through it. “You asked to be treated like a slut. I know everything you told Brian.”

“No,” Dan gasped when he couldn't take it anymore, his face screwed up. “Please stop, please...”

“'Stop' isn't your safe word,” Arin told him. “You know that.” He leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth catch the sensitive skin until Dan broke and grabbed at the back of Arin's head, trying to pull him away. 

Arin grabbed Dan by the wrists and wrestled him off his lap. Dan was so light, so easy to pick up and throw around. Maybe he could put up a little bit of a fight if he were actually keen on getting away, but Arin was able to pin him down to the couch without any effort at all. With his wrists held tight over his head, Dan looked wonderfully, deliciously helpless. Even through his jeans Arin could see that he was rock-hard. He looked up at Arin and tested Arin's hold, pushing up with all his might to see if he could get his wrists free. Arin didn't even have to _try_ to keep them in place.

“You really think you could get away if you wanted to?” Arin laughed. “I could hold you down with one hand.”

“He just likes pushing your buttons, I think.”

Arin hadn't heard Brian come in, but suddenly he saw him there, standing beside the couch and surveying the scene with quiet amusement. His eyes lingered approvingly on the ring of rosey red marks on Dan's neck.

“He's acting up for attention,” Arin agreed, grinning at the look on Dan's face as Brian walked around to the other end of the couch. Arin let go and let Brian hold him as he worked on undoing Dan's jeans. 

“I usually spank him when he does that.”

“Me too.” Arin pulled Dan's jeans down his skinny legs. There was an old bruise on his pale inner thigh, shaped suspiciously like a hickey. He smirked down at Dan. “But he never learns.”

“That's because there's nothing in his pretty little head of his.” Brian's hands weren't big, but Dan's wrists were so delicate that he only needed one hand to hold them both. With his free hand, he stroked Dan's face before pinching his cheek and squeezing, shaking Dan's head back and forth. Dan's eyes scrunched up but he didn't dare pull away. “He needs us to teach him his place, to remind him what he's good for.”

“Fuck yeah he does.” With one easy pull Dan's underwear joined his jeans on the floor. His cock sprang up against his stomach, full and flushed, the delicate rosy head shining wet at the tip. 

Dan looked at Arin pleadingly as his cock twitched in the cold air. Arin ignored him. He kind of wanted to get his mouth on Dan, but it was better to make him wait. Besides, Arin's erection was getting uncomfortably big, straining against his underwear and his restrictive jeans.

“Get him on the floor,” Brian said to Arin, and together they manhandled Dan off the couch and onto his knees. Dan didn't put up much of a fight. He settled himself with his butt on his heels, waiting for the next command. 

The sight of Dan kneeling there, naked, his head bowed in submission, spurred Arin into action. He stood and began to shuck off his own clothes. Brian watched Dan out of the corner of his eye but his eyes were on Arin as he undressed. While Arin didn't feel the same attraction to Brian like he did toward Dan, it was flattering nonetheless, and Arin found himself making an effort to look good as he stripped. He bent all the way to the floor to slip his boxers off of his feet, giving Brian a view from the back, and when he straightened up again Brian had his own pants open and his thick cock out. His fingers stroked his shaft.

Grinning, Arin sat back down on the couch with his thighs spread wide.

Dan strained forward, his eyes fixated on Arin's cock. His mouth fell open, his eyes heavy-lidded, like he was hypnotized by the sight. Arin stared down at him, intoxicated by Dan's blank face. He looked – he looked so cheap, so stupid, like some blow-up doll with its vacant face and round open mouth. And Arin – Arin wanted to take him, use him, make the little slut gag on his cock.

And he _could_. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted. Because that was what Dan wanted, what he asked for. 

“Come here,” Arin said to Dan. He grabbed the base of his cock, holding it out for Dan. Dan reached out to replace Arin's hand with his own, but Arin pushed his arm away. “Hands behind your back.”

Dan obeyed, spreading his knees apart to keep his balance as he tentatively leaned forward without his hands to catch his fall. His ponytail was the perfect height for Arin to grab onto. He took it in one hand, giving him control while bearing some of Dan's weight so that Dan could take in Arin's cock without faceplanting into it. 

“Go on,” Arin urged. “You know what to do.”

Dan's pink tongue flicked out, giving Arin's cock a delicate little kitten lick. Arin suspected that he was trying to annoy Arin by teasing him, but Arin wasn't sure he minded the visual.

“Open,” Arin commanded when Dan licked him again, smacking his lips like he loved the taste. Dan did and Arin pulled his head forward, forcing himself halfway into Dan's sweet mouth.

Dan was so goddamn _good_ with his mouth. He needed no prompting to start moving his head and tongue, sucking until his cheeks hollowed. Arin leaned back comfortably and enjoyed the feeling of the warm wet heat. Fuck, Dan didn't even need to be ordered to deepthroat him, he just _went_ for it, trying over and over to fit Arin all the way down his throat. He gagged once, a thick sound that plucked at Arin's darker urges. Arin loosened his grip on Dan's hair but Dan didn't seem to notice or care.

“Good,” Brian murmured as he watched. “I trained him not to stop even if he gags.”

“Funny how he starts behaving once he gets a dick in his mouth,” Arin said lazily.

“That's all he ever wants. He can never get enough.” Brian's eyes moved over Dan's body, following the curve of his spine and the way Dan's fingers flexed as he held his hands in place, wrists crossed over his tailbone. “He's good, isn't he?”

“Fuck yeah.” A little too good, if Arin was being honest. Dan was sucking his cock like his life depended on it, swallowing around it and making little muffled noises. Arin didn't want this to be over so fast. He tugged at Dan's ponytail. “That's enough,” he tried to command, but his voice was shaky and breathless. Dan just kept sucking, pulling forward against the hand in his hair. Arin groaned. “Dan, I said that's enough.” 

Brian's eyes narrowed but he did not intervene. He waited to see what Arin would do. Dan still didn't stop, not until Arin physically yanked him off his cock. 

Dan pulled off with a wet sound and a whine, saliva dripping down his chin. His lips were swollen and red. “More,” he begged, his voice dreamy, as if Arin's cock had driven all the sense from his head. “Want to be good for you, Ar', let me...”

Arin looked over to where Brian was lazily fisting his cock beside him. “Go on,” he said to Dan. “Go service Brian, he's waiting.” But when he let go of Dan's hair, Dan didn't move. Arin didn't think he'd heard a word he'd said.

Brian leaned in and snapped his fingers in front of Dan's face. Dan blinked but didn't move. “Are you deaf? Come here.”

“I want,” Dan breathed, swaying, his eyelids fluttering. His hands came unclasped from behind his back and one of them moved towards his own neglected cock. “Please, can I...”

Brian grabbed Dan by the chin. “Shut up and pay attention, slut. Arin gave you an order.”

Dan just looked dazed. “What?”

Arin's stomach tightened and he drew a sharp breath. He knew what was coming, but the crack of Brian's palm across Dan's face still sent a jolt through him. The sound made Arin wince. He knew it sounded worse than it must have felt – Brian didn't wind up into the blow, he didn't come close to using all of his strength. Arin himself had smacked Dan's ass way harder than that. There was something so much more intense about slapping Dan's face. 

But then Dan shuddered, his cock twitching between his legs. A bead of pre-come glistened at the tip. Brian switched hands, his left hand wrapping around Dan's throat as his right hand came down and slapped him again, on the other side of his face. 

Arin watched the bead of pre-come swell and drip down Dan's shaft. Heat pulsed through him, his lust so strong that it made him dizzy.

“You liked that,” Arin said stupidly, accusingly, and Dan whimpered, closing his eyes like he was embarrassed to admit that Arin was right.

“Of course he fucking liked it.” Brian's hand tightened around Dan's throat and Dan made a strangled moan. “He'll take anything you give him. He loves being treated like the dumb slut he is. Are you listening now, Danny? Did that get your attention?”

Dan couldn't nod with Brian holding him by the throat. His cheeks bloomed red from the impact of Brian's hand. “Yes,” he choked. “Yes, sir.”

“Arin doesn't want your mouth anymore. He told you to stop.” 

“But I wanted...”

“Nobody cares what you want.” Brian grabbed Dan's upper arms and pulled him onto the couch and over his lap. His slender legs fell over Arin's thighs, and Arin pinned them there as Brian put his arm across Dan's lower back.

Brian moved as quick as lightning. Arin heard the sound of his open palm across Dan's ass before his eyes processed the movement. Brian didn't give a word of warning, didn't tell Dan to count them off, just slapped Dan's ass over and over until Dan started to cry out and struggle in their grasp. His pert round ass, so pale and smooth, turned pink at first and then brightened to a satisfying red. Brian wasn't going easy on him. Already, his finger marks were beginning to welt, and Dan's pretty little gasps turned to yelps as the spanks kept coming.

“Ahh – nnh – Brian – _Brian_ – ow, mmmh, please – ”

“You brought this on yourself,” Brian told him, sounding smug and satisfied. “This is what happens when you don't fucking listen.”

Arin was breathing hard. Dan's pained sounds were like music to his ears. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. And he could tell that Dan was, too. His arms weren't even being held down. He kept them in front of him anyway, arms outstretched and wrists together, taking the punishment without a fight. His wriggling seemed like more of an effort to inflame Brian and Arin than a real attempt at going anywhere.

Arin reached over and got his hand between Dan's thighs as Brian kept spanking him. When Dan immediately opened his legs for him, Arin chuckled out loud. Brian, watching Arin's actions, gave one last slap and then moved his hands out of the way. It was like he knew what Arin was thinking. Together, they spread Dan's roasted little cheeks apart. 

Arin made a sound in the back of his throat, something like a sigh and a moan. No matter how many times he fucked Dan, he never got over how perfect he was. Brian met Arin's gaze, and Brian's usual stoic facade broke as he mirrored Arin's grin.

Arin sucked his finger into his mouth before pressing the tip against Dan's tiny pink hole. He knew they needed real lube to do anything, but he wanted so badly to play with Dan's ass. But to Arin's surprise, the tip of his finger slid right in. Dan was all slick inside, and Arin's finger glistened when he pulled it back out.

“Oh,” Brian raised an eyebrow. “Looks like the little slut already got busy before we got here.”

Arin laughed. “Holy shit.” He pushed his finger back in, all the way. Dan was still tight as fuck, the ring of muscle clenching at Arin's finger, but there was no real resistance at all. “He really did.”

“Did you use one of your toys, Danny?” Brian asked him. “You just couldn't wait for us, could you?”

Dan's back heaved. He moaned as Arin's finger slid in and out of him. “I...I just used my fingers.”

Arin thought about Dan on the couch, squirming with anticipation as he waited for Arin, so fucking needy that he couldn't help slicking up his own fingers and pressing them into his ass. “Fuck, that's hot.”

“Desperate,” Brian said, more quietly. “Such a filthy little slut.”

Dan arched his back, impaling himself on Arin's finger. Arin felt him clenching at it, as if trying to make the sensation more intense. Arin pulled back, teasing him, and Dan groaned in frustration.

“Easy now,” Brian said warningly. “Don't forget who's in control here, Danny.”

Dan went limp again, draped over their laps like a ragdoll. Arin rewarded that by crooking his finger to rub up against Dan's prostate. Dan's breath caught and he stuttered out another moan. It turned into a whine when Arin pulled his finger out just as suddenly. Dan's hole twitched at the loss, and even Brian moaned at the sight.

“Please, Arin,” Dan groaned. 

He sounded so needy, so broken. So desperate, just like Brian had said. Arin was so fucking hard that it took everything in him not to just climb on top of Dan's prone body and sink his cock into that eager, fluttering hole. He would, but Brian had been so patient. And Brian was looking at Dan hungrily, his blue eyes glowing.

“You want to fuck him right here?” Arin asked Brian. “We could bend him over the back of the couch.”

“A lovely thought,” Brian said, considering. He ran his fingers down Dan's back and over the swell of his ass. Dan hissed and winced at the touch, his ass still probably stinging like crazy. “I have another idea, though. Dan, get up.”

Dan's legs shook like a newborn colt's as he rolled off the couch and got his feet under him. Brian stood, lithe and quick as a cat, and put his hand on the back of Dan's neck. “Move,” he ordered, and Dan did, letting Brian guide him by the scruff of his neck like a naughty puppy. 

Arin followed the two of them through Dan's kitchen and down the hall, to the room that was meant to be a study. Dan had turned it into what was ostensibly a guest bedroom, or so he told his friends and family. But the bed in here was fucking huge, and it had a purpose. In here, Dan could sleep with Brian and Arin without them being squished together. Arin liked to stretch out, and Dan's sprawling limbs took up an impressive amount of space. Brian often complained that Dan hogged the bed. It was comfier for them all down here – and Dan kept supplies in the bottom drawer of the nightstand for their convenience.

Dan stopped at the foot of the bed when Brian put a hand on his hip. Arin edged into the room, watching, curious to see Brian's plans unfold.

“Turn around,” Brian said, and Dan did, his back to the bed. His cock jutted out between his legs, hopelessly neglected and flushed so purple that Arin almost felt bad for him. Almost. _He fucking asked for it,_ Arin reminded himself. Dan's breath was coming in quick, nervous puffs.

Brian suddenly didn't look so careless and cruel. He stroked Dan's hair, his smile soft. His fingers cupped Dan's cheek. The redness where Dan had been slapped was already almost faded. Or maybe it was gone, and the rosy pink was just Dan's blush as Brian looked at him softly, tenderly. “Good so far?” he asked Dan.

“Yeah,” Dan said, just as quietly. “S'good, I promise. I know the word if I need to slow down.”

“Good.” Brian looked to Arin, making sure he'd heard, too. Arin nodded his head in acknowledgment. And then Brian's eyes turned to steel again, and he pushed Dan backwards onto the bed. 

Dan tipped over with a yelp as his sore ass hit the mattress. He flipped himself onto all fours and tried to crawl up into the middle of the bed, towards the fluffy pillows.

“Oh no you don't.” Brian grabbed his ankles and yanked. Dan's knees slid out from under him so easily that Arin had to laugh. Dan plonked face-first into the mattress and Brian snorted. “What did you think that was going to accomplish, Dan? Are you trying to go somewhere?”

“I was just trying to get comfortable.”

“This isn't about you being _comfortable._ ”

Arin crawled onto the bed, up against the pillows. He grabbed Dan's wrists. Brian kept his hold on Dan's ankles and forced them as wide as they would go. “Stay,” he said, and Dan kept his legs in place when Brian let go. “Arin, can you reach - ”

“Got it.” Arin tossed the lube to Brian. Brian uncapped the bottle and drizzled a generous amount along the cleft of Dan's ass, using his hand to rub it into place until Dan was dripping with it. Brian smoothed his fingers back and forth across Dan's hole and the lube squelched obscenely.

Dan buried his face into the mattress and moaned.

“See,” Brian coaxed. “If you're a good boy, we'll give you what you need. We'll make you feel good, but you don't get to tell us how you want it.” 

“We know what's good for you,” Arin joined in, and that made Dan moan again, his body melting into the sheets.

Brian went in with two fingers at once. They slipped inside Dan easily. “Look at that, taking two fingers like it's nothing.” He fit in a third with ease and Dan whimpered but didn't resist. “You don't even need us to stretch you out. You took care of that yourself.”

Arin moaned too as he watched Dan's hole stretching around Brian's shining wet fingers, Dan's toes curling as they sank in to the second knuckle. Brian was still dressed, his pants open and the red curve of his cock obscene in contrast to his calm and unrumpled form. He thrust his fingers in and out of Dan's ass roughly, the muscles in his arm flexing, and when he pulled them out with a wet pop Dan's asshole stayed open, twitching, wet and reddened.

“That's right,” Brian smiled. “Keep it open for us, good boy.”

_He's doing that on purpose_ , Arin realized. “Fuck yeah,” he groaned, his head swimming. He pulled Dan's hair to lift his head and got himself situated against the pillows with Dan's face between his legs. 

Dan didn't need to be told what to do. He took Arin's cock into his mouth again, sucking messily, like he needed nothing else in the world.

Brian slipped out of his clothes and knelt between Dan's spread legs. He pumped more lube into his hand and coated himself from tip to base before feeding his cock into Dan's waiting hole. 

Dan's back arched as Brian pressed inside inch by inch, moaning around Arin's cock.

“That's a good slut,” Brian murmured. He slid in balls-deep, and Arin did the same, pushing on Dan's head until Dan's nose brushed Arin's pubic hair. With his hair out of his eyes, Arin could see Dan's eyes roll back into his head, like being stuffed full from both ends was the purest kind of bliss to him.

“Fuck him hard,” Arin urged. His primal instincts were taking over. “Fuckin' give it to him.”

Brian smiled. “That's the plan, Arin.”

“Good.”

Dan's tongue laved up the underside of Arin's shaft as Brian fucked him in short, deep strokes. Arin's eyes flickered back and forth between the sight of Dan's lips stretched wide and Brian cock disappearing into Dan's ass. Dan always looked so small when he was getting fucked. It always looked like the cock plowing into him should be too big to fit. Arin remembered the first time he'd fucked Dan, staring disbelievingly as he sank inside. There was something about the way Dan acted so fucking innocent all the time that made it extra filthy to take him down and use him like a whore. Everyone else thought that Dan was some soft, vanilla romantic, but for Arin and Brian, he'd do anything.

Arin slid himself from Dan's mouth and leaned back against the headboard, overwhelmed. He rested his spit-slick shaft against Dan's cheek and shivered at the roughness of Dan's stubble. Dan whined and chased after it, trying to get his tongue back on Arin's cock.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Arin said out loud, pushing his face away. “You can go five seconds without a dick in your mouth, you know.”

“Turn him over,” Brian said, laughing. “I want to see his face.”

“No,” Dan whimpered as Brian pulled out of his ass. “No, please, put it back in, please Brian, don't stop.”

Brian laughed again. “You think we're done with you already?” He lifted Dan's ankles into the air and settled them on his shoulders. “Arin still wants a turn with your ass, I think, and I'm nowhere near finished.”

Dan stared up at him, eyes glazed, lips parted. “Give it to me, Bri, please.”

Brian's smile was dark and dangerous. “We'll give you what you need, you cock-hungry slut.” He leaned forward and wrapped one hand around Dan's throat as he pushed his cock back inside Dan's needy hole.

_Holy shit_. Arin watched, wide-eyed. If he'd thought Brian's pace brutal before, it was nothing to how hard he fucked Dan now. The bed rocked and squeaked, the headboard hitting the wall so hard that Arin actually worried for a moment that they'd be patching up holes in the drywall when they were done. Dan cried out, sweet and sharp. Brian wasn't choking him, not really, but he was holding Dan's throat tight enough that Dan's face was turning pink. His cock bounced against his belly with the force of Brian's thrusts.

“Look at me, Danny.” Brian slapped Dan's face again, and Dan just fucking moaned louder. “I said look at me.”

“Please, Brian,” Dan begged, brokenly.

“Please what?”

“Tell me...tell me I'm a good boy...want to be good for you...”

Brian's eyes flashed, and for the first time, his pace stuttered. “Fuck,” he said, and then, “You're a good boy, Danny, taking my cock like a pro, taking everything we give you – such a good slut for us – ”

Dan's blissed-out moan drowned out the rest of Brian's words. Brian slammed into Dan to the hilt and stayed there, muscles twitching, the cords of his neck standing out and his soft belly going taut. He let go of Dan's throat and gripped his thighs instead, keeping them anchored together as he spent himself inside. 

“You like that?” Arin asked Dan, leaning over him to pinch his reddened nipples again. Dan twitched and jerked, his mouth a round O of pleasure and pain. “Is Brian filling your ass up with cum? Can you feel it?”

“Yes,” Dan moaned, head lolling back. “I can feel it. Feels so fucking good...”

Brian cursed and eased himself free, his spent cock dripping. He gave Arin a lazy smile and grabbed a towel. “He's all yours, if you want his ass instead of his mouth. I'm afraid he's not so tight anymore.”

Arin considered. He stroked his hand down Dan's chest, tweaking his nipples, pinching one again. Dan didn't even cry out this time. He just bucked and writhed, keening.

“What do you want?” Arin asked him. “Which hole do you want me to fuck?”

“Please, Ar',” Dan's voice was ragged. 

“Please what? That's not an answer. Which hole?”

Dan's lips moved soundlessly. Brian watched approvingly.

“My...my ass,” Dan forced out. “Please fuck my ass, Arin. Need you in me.”

_Jesus Christ._ Arin bit back a groan. Hearing Dan say it was so fucking hot. He grabbed Dan's tiny waist and flipped him over, onto his stomach again. 

“Up,” Arin snarled, grabbing at Dan's hips. Dan struggled to get on all fours, panting, head hanging forward. His ponytail had slid out of place and messy tendrils spilled down his back and into his face. Brian's cum was dripping down the inside of his thighs. Arin looked at the mess, looked at Dan's stretched hole, and glanced at Brian, who nodded once.

Arin stroked himself, spreading his own pre-come over the head of his cock. It was all the lube he needed. When he mounted Dan from behind and pushed inside, he met no resistance. Dan just cried out sweetly, a wordless sound of pure need and want, and Arin answered with a sound more animal than human.

It was so dirty, so filthy. Brian's cum was leaking out as Arin pounded into him with all his strength. Dan's arms buckled as Arin leaned his weight forward, draping himself across Dan's back. He might have fallen but Arin got one arm around his throat and the other braced against the headboard to keep them both in place.

“Keep that ass up for me,” Arin snarled, driving his hips forward. “Keep being good and I'll let you come.”

Dan's legs were shaking. “I...I don't know if I can.”

“You will, if you know what's good for you.” Arin tightened his chokehold, tight enough to make Dan have to gasp for breath. He found Dan's hair and pulled until Dan gave a short, rough scream.

“Is this what you wanted?” Arin said into Dan's ear, letting his voice come out deep and rough. “Is this hard enough for you?”

“So good,” Dan panted, sounding like he was half out of his mind. “Oh god, oh fuck, Arin, you feel so good in me, want you to fuck me harder.”

Arin gave him what he wanted. He'd never fucked Dan so brutally before. Grunting, Arin buried his face into Dan's hair, finding the sweet-smelling nape of his neck and scraping his teeth against Dan's skin. Dan was rocked back and forth with the strength of Arin's thrusts, his cries growing in volume and his ass squeezing around Arin's cock. Arin couldn't believe that Dan was just taking this, taking it like the slut he was, taking anything Arin could give. 

“Arin,” Dan practically screamed, writhing in Arin's grasp. Arin held on tighter. “Aah – ah – oh, god – ”

Dan's body suddenly seized up, clenching around Arin's dick like a vice, and Arin realized with a start that Dan was coming untouched.

“Fuck,” Arin said, “oh fuck.” His balls were tightening up, his groin on fire as Dan's little twitches sent him over the edge. With a groan Arin slammed forward one last time and emptied himself deep inside Dan's ass, filling him up, _claiming_ him. The white-hot pleasure drove all logic and thought from Arin's head. He let go of Dan's throat and bit down on the side of his neck. Dan keened but didn't fight it, didn't even try. He was moving his shoulder, letting Arin bite him, hurt him, mark him. By the time Arin started to come down, the indents of his teeth in Dan's skin were purple.

Arin stroked Dan's back tenderly, breathing hard. He struggled to pull himself free as gently as he could.

“Thank you,” Dan said dreamily, and fuck, if Arin hadn't already come that would have done it for him. Arin glanced at Brian in disbelief.

Brian's look just said, _I told you so._

Dan's arms buckled and folded. He collapsed onto the pillows, his ass still up in the air. A slow stream of cum, thick and white, flowed from his ass and dripped down over his balls. Arin picked himself up and stared at it, feeling dizzy.

“Such a pretty picture,” Brian said silkily. He had his phone out. Arin's stomach jolted as he realized that Brian was recording it.

Arin rose up unsteadily and put his palms on Dan's abused ass, spreading him open to give the camera a better view. Dan whimpered, his arms reaching back. Arin sucked in a breath as Dan ran his own long fingers over his hole, swiping through Arin and Brian's cum, feeling where he'd been stretched open so wide. 

Even Brian's hands shook at the sight as he tried to keep the phone steady.

Arin took Dan's wrist and held it as Dan turned over onto his back, and Dan didn't fight when Arin lifted his cum-soaked fingers to his mouth and pushed them inside, making Dan lick them clean. 

After, Brian brought them bottles of water, and Arin draped Dan over his lap to rub the knots from his back. Dan was pliant, boneless, his face dreamy as Brian sat and carefully worked the hair tie out of his mass of tousled curls and used his fingers to comb it into some semblance of order. 

“Mmm,” Dan said happily when Arin stopped. “Can I get a foot rub too?”

“Fuckin' princess, man,” Arin said, but he did. 

“A spoiled brat,” Brian agreed, but his smile was tender as Dan snuggled up against his thigh. “You need anything else, Danny?” 

“I was told that there would be chiccy fingers,” Dan said, muffled. “And then I want to sleep for a year. And tomorrow I want it all again before we have to go to work.”

“Pushy,” Brian said, laying beside him and kissing Dan's damp forehead. “I'm going to make you do all the work.”

“Wouldn't want you to over-exert yourself, old man.”

Arin met Brian's eyes. Brian's wicked smile told him that there would be consequences, just like Dan was no doubt hoping for. 

“Get some rest,” Brian advised Arin, and Arin took the advice gladly.


End file.
